I asked her to marry me!
by saraweir
Summary: Castle a un problème, heureusement Ryan et Esposito sont là pour lui...ou pas!


Bonjour bonjour, je remercie tout le monde pour ces superbes reviews. ça fait plaisir de se savoir lu, et apprécié!

Cet OS n'est pas la suite du précédent mais puisque plusieurs d'entre vous me l'ont demandé, je vais faire ce que je peux pour ça!

Bonne lecture!

I ASKED HER TO MARRY ME.

Réunie au Old Aunt, la petite famille du 12th Precinct profitait de la coïncidence entre la fin d'une enquête et le début du week-end pour décompresser. Accoudés au comptoir, Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan et Richard Castle attendaient patiemment que le barmaid s'occupe de leur commande. Surpris dans la contemplation de la table à laquelle patiente le reste de leur groupe : Lanie, Jenny et Kate, l'écrivain se fit rapidement chambrer par ses amis.

- Alors, Castle on est pas assez intéressant pour vous ?

- Désolé les gars, j'pensais que vous saviez que vous n'êtes pas mon genre !

Les trois amis éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

- J'crois que j'ai un problème.

- Quoi ?

- Je… perds mes mots.

- Comment ça Castle ?

- C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

- Tu n'arrives plus à écrire ?

- C'est pire que ça, j'arrive plus à penser non plus !

- Et ça t'arrive quand ?

- Tout le temps, il y a deux minutes par exemple.

- C'est Beckett, n'est-ce pas ?

Automatiquement, les yeux de Castle se posèrent sur le visage de son amie et, à nouveau, il ne parvint plus à rassembler ses pensées.

- J'suis foutu, hein ?

- Ouais, c'est sûr !

- Merci pour le soutien, Ryan !

- C'est toi qui as posé la question !

- Ouais…. J'peux vraiment rien y faire ?

- Tu vas essayer de me faire avaler que t'as pas déjà tout tenté ?

Délaissant une seconde la conversation de ses amis, Javier se tourna vers le bar et réceptionna leurs commandes. Il tendit finalement leur cocktail à chacun des deux autres hommes, s'empara de celui de Lanie et confia celui de Jenny à son fiancé. Castle le fixa d'un regard qu'il voulait mauvais avant de s'emparer de celui de sa muse en marmonnant :

- Sympa !

Les deux détectives échangèrent un sourire malicieux et reportèrent leur attention sur l'écrivain.

- Sérieusement, ça vous est déjà arrivé ?

- Ça m'arrive tous les jours depuis un moment.

Rick et Kévin observèrent Esposito poser un regard attendri sur Lanie, appréciant à sa juste valeur la confidence du détective et la relation tendre qui l'unissait à sa belle. Perdu dans ses propres pensées, Ryan acquiesça à la réflexion de son ami.

- C'est surprenant, parfois je la regarde, elle ne fait rien de particulier mais j'la trouve… magnifique, parfaite.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

- J'l'ai demandé en mariage !

L'air dépité de Castle fournit une raison supplémentaire à ses amis de rire à ses dépens.

- C'est pas marrant ! J'suis écrivain moi, j'peux pas me permettre de devenir bête !

- C'est vraiment pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, toi !

- Ben quoi ?

Le jeune latino soupira en se tournant vers son acolyte.

- Bon, c'est pas que j'm'ennuies moi mais j'tiens à ma peau alors j'amène ça à Lanie !

Ses deux amis approuvèrent et ils avancèrent d'un même pas vers les jeunes femmes, serrant fermement leur boisson afin de ne pas en perdre une goutte. A quelques pas de leur objectif, Espo se retourna vers Rick et lança, un rien moqueur :

- Au fait, attends un peu avant la demande en mariage, tu risques de perdre une oreille !

Les deux policiers rirent aux éclats, laissant un écrivain désespéré derrière eux. Il les rejoignit à grandes peines, manquant de renverser les deux verres sur une jeune femme qu'il regarda à peine. Décidemment pas chanceux aujourd'hui, il entendit presque aussitôt la voix raillarde de la jolie détective hantant ses pensées.

- Alors, Castle, on ne lui demande même pas son numéro ? Vous avez quelque chose de mieux à l'esprit ?

Elle entendit Ryan et Esposito étouffer un rire mais n'y prêta aucune attention, trop heureuse de pouvoir se moquer de son consultant. Le manque de réponse de sa part l'intrigua mais elle ne se départit pas de son air moqueur pour continuer.

- Oh, c'est si sérieux que vous en perdez la voix ! Vous n'allez pas nous annoncer des fiançailles quand même ?

Cette fois-ci, les policiers ne purent se retenir, sous les regards soupçonneux de chacune de leur « moitié ». Lanie se pencha à l'oreille de son amant.

- Toi, il va falloir que tu t'expliques !

Esposito lui répondit positivement d'un signe de tête, puis il se recentra sur sa patronne, impatient de connaitre la défense de l'écrivain. Celui-ci se reprit finalement et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

-Pourquoi pas, et j'vous promets la place d'honneur à mon mariage !

L'intensité du regard de Castle et le sous-entendu à peine voilé perdit Kate un instant, suffisamment pour qu'elle détourne le regard et que le jeune homme pense avoir gagné la partie. Grave erreur.

- Très bien, dans ce cas-là, je me réserve le droit de prendre la place de la mariée si l'envie me prend.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils perdirent une fois de plus tout sens de la réalité. Leurs amis échangèrent des regards mi- blasés, mi- attendris. Incapable de s'en empêcher, Lanie brisa l'instant.

- Ah l'amour !

- Lanie !

L'exclamation choquée de Kate retentit dans une partie du bar et provoqua de nombreux sourires à la tablée. Castle en profita pour tendre son cocktail à la jeune détective.

- Pour vous…

- Merci…

La voix soudain intimidée des deux amis et leur façon absolument pas discrète d'éviter le regard de l'autre amusa un peu plus la fine équipe.

Assis à côté de son fiancé, Jenny lui murmura un doux je t'aime avant de lui voler un baiser. Elle se fondit dans ses bras et posa son regard sur la famille de l'homme qu'elle épousera bientôt. Heureuse de s'y être fait une place, elle songea, assez émue, que son histoire avec Kévin ne sera pas la seule à connaitre un magnifique début et une fin au-delà du possible, au terme d'une vie emplie de réussite, de confiance mutuelle, d'amitié et d'amour.


End file.
